User talk:Bermuda/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bomberman wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bomberman Blast! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Navigation I had another thought for the navigation page. You could also include a section called "Other Information" that could link to general information pages like Bomberman as a race and that sort of thing. Legato32x 03:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job The Main Page looks great! Thanks for taking the time to do that. Legato32x 00:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Bermuda. I was wondering, how do you alternate titles to a page? I want the page about Bomber Zero to also have just Zero link there as well, similar to how White Bomber has several different names that link there. Can you help me out with that? Some Images Disappearing I've noticed over time that some of the images disappear the bigger the wiki gets. Is there some kind of memory limit or time limit for the image to stay hosted? Is there anyway we can back this up? Check here at Leviathan to see what I mean. The main image for the template is missing, but that's not because of just the template. Other images have slowly disappeared that lack templates. Legato32x 04:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Categories Pages have been messing up lately. I made the option active for it to display pictures on category pages but now most of them display nothing. Any idea what is going on? Legato32x 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :It may be because of the Gallery Exhibition being activated on . I haven't used this type of system, so I'm not entirely sure what causes this. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Missing Games I have finished editing the Robo Warrior page if you would like to add anything to it. Also, on the Bomberman Games template, Wario Blast is missing from the portables section. =P Thanks. Legato32x 00:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! If there's anything else missing, ask me! It may not be a complete list yet. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Bomberman Wiki looks like it is in excellent shape. Thank you for taking the time to make sure you meet all the spotlight criteria before asking for a spotlight! I have added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! :D I'm really greatful that we have things handled already! :) Bermuda Contact Me! 04:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Questions I had a few questions for you Bermuda. First, after you add the templates to a game page (the one that puts the game's information around the cover art and the one at the bottom of the page that links to all the games) after you add those when I go back to try and edit those pages the editing layout is different. It's a format I'm not used to and have difficulty making my edits. Is there any way to fix that? Second, is there any way to back up or archive the articles in this wiki? I want to have all the information handy in case the site ever crashes or a mass delete ever occurs. Legato32x 22:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Can you try posting a picture of what you're seeing on the layout? :For the second question, I'm not sure. Usually if the site crashes, Wikia will have to fix it. Mass deletion might occur if a bot has been programmed for deleting articles in a category, but only administrators can delete articles, which also means the bot has to be an administrator to delete those articles. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/683/regularu.png/ :If you look at this image I did a side by side comparison. The image on the left is the editing format I normally see and use as seen on the Neo Bomberman page. The image on the right is the strange new format I see after you add templates to a page as seen on the Bomberman Live Battlefest page. : :In terms of deletion, anyone could open the page and wipe all the contents and then click save. I just want to be sure the information we take the time to add will be protected. :Legato32x 22:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The editor on the right is the editor I use. It can handle anything, from templates to weird codes. This editor is what users want other users to start using for editing (confusing sentence, hehe). It's because RTE (the one on the left) can ruin a perfectly laid out page or other weird nonsense. It's better using the editor on the right. Source Mode (right) may look difficult to understand, but it's actually very easy to use. It's not very buggy or glitchy, and it's likely not to ruin a page. Try practicing with the codes for it. I can even teach you some of the codes also. Also, from what I see for your browser, you see extra buttons that I've added. They can help you with things that RTE doesn't even have. ::For the second question, protecting all pages from users would be against Wikia's Terms of Use. In the case of a wipe-out, there's the undo button. For users who are administrators or rollbacks, they can rollback (instantly undo edits in a row) into the last edit made by another user. In the case of a mass vandalism, reporting to local administrators (us) might help. If not, reporting it to the VSTF may handle the problem. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Great Job =D Hey; i would just like to say great job on the wiki. It is full of information for any bomberman enthusiast. Keep up the good work. I have a question; i remember playing a bomberman game was back on psx, and it had the use of rooeys and dinosaurs (they hatched out of an egg) do you know what the name of the game was? i have been looking everywhere for it, but i cant seem to find it :[ Cheers; TR1F0RC3 07:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Triforce :The closest I can find is Saturn Bomberman. Most of the information gathered have been from past contributors, such as Legato32x. :And one more thing, welcome to the wiki. :) If you need any help, you can contact me. Our goal is to create some articles not yet created. You can help out by expanding some articles. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 07:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::@TR1FORC3: There are quite a few games for the PSX. There is Bomberman World, Bomberman Party Edition and Bomberman Fantasy Race to name a couple. Try looking around and I'm sure you'll find the page you're looking for. =) ::Legato32x 08:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the replies both of you =D I used to have both of those games; (Bomberman World/Party) and unless Fantasy Race had a battle mode where you could utilize the rooey and rhino/dinos, i'm afraid it isnt it. I will continue my search and keep you both posted on my findings :::Cheers :::TR1F0RC3 19:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC)TR1F0RC3 ::::We'll make sure we have it! Good luck on the search! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Panic Bomber I made some edits to the Panic Bomber page to make it the Panic Bomber series page. There are several different versions and I would like to make pages for all of them at some point in the near future. If you could work them into the games template that would be great. Just wanted to let you know while I'm working on it. I'm also trying to get some work done on creating pages for all the games out there so I'll be popping up with new stuff off and on. Legato32x 08:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing! I'll get to work on it once I'm finished getting caught up. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Music Link I posted a link to the collection of music in the Bomberman Jetters anime in my profile. It was provided to me by Razon of the Bomberman Boards so if you wanna download it, it is available to you and other users. =) Legato32x 23:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for providing a link to it! I'll try downloading it when my computer can handle it. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Good Work I've been keeping an eye on your work and I'm very pleased with it. I started work on this wiki alone several months ago and it's nice someone else finally came along with the same passion as me. I appreciate all the hard work you've done especially what you've done on the Bomberman Jetters related content. I've been busy working on the Games section trying to make pages for all the games I can but I'll try to help where I can with the Jetters info. Keep up the good work my friend. Legato32x 02:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's a pleasure editing here since the anime has given me something to do that I am capable of doing. :) I'll try the best I can on putting down as much information as possible. I really hope that spotlight comes soon; I guess they need some room in the Gaming category for another spotlight (a wiki may be spotlighted for two weeks). If our wiki is really good and the staff like it, it might be spotlighted for who knows how long. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed on the games template that the third entry in the main games section is listed as Dynablaster. I think (TG-16) would be more accurate. I would change it myself but I'm not sure how. =P ::Legato32x 06:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for pointing that out! If there's anything that needs to be changed, well you know who to talk to. :D • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 07:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bomberman 64 (2001) Regarding said game, could you move the template to a page of its own? I'm about to add information about the game but would like the game to have its own page. Perhaps on Bomberman 64's page you could provide a "see also" link in it. Thanks Bermuda. Legato32x 05:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I'll be moving the template to my sandbox until you have finished creating the page. Sorry it took awhile. :P EDIT: By the way, the page has already been created, since it was redirected to said page. So, you should edit on Bomberman 64 (2001). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 06:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I'm all finished for now. Thanks for helping me out again. Legato32x 06:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) More Missing Games I've been looking over the game template and I noticed there are more titles missing from the template. Quest and Tournament are missing from the portables section and I'm sure they may be others. I was wondering if you could show me how to edit the templates so I don't have to bug ya anymore. =P Legato32x 06:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, editing a template is like editing an article, except with lots of weird codes. Once you learn those codes, it's like a normal page. Anyways, editing the List of Games template, read over some of the stuff. When you find the area you're looking for (ie: Portable Games), under that is a list of all Portable Games. Just add onto the list. The only thing about these templates is that it automatically uses the editor (per the one you were asking before). Anyways, I'll post a forum thread for some codes I know. Though, I'm not good at explaining stuff. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 06:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Oops! I saw those two games in the RPG section, but working with the template gave me an idea of how it works. I'll change it back but thanks for pointing that out to me. :Legato32x 08:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Copied Articles The more I look into the Games pages, the more I notice there are many copied articles. I'm going to make it one of my future projects to edit and correct all the copied articles as well as work on stubs. First though I'd like to continue working on the Games that need creation and I'll work on said projects as I go. Just wanted to point out that bit about copied articles so if you notice any during your edits be sure to tag 'em and I'll get around to them. =P Legato32x 08:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be sure to get around tagging those articles. I'll be using the template, so be sure to remove them before saving. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 08:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Problem with a Page The page List of Karabons in Bomberman Tournament has Templates listed as a Category. I've tried removing it, but when I go to edit the page the category is no longer there. Do you think you could fix that somehow? Legato32x 04:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. :) It was on the template page, which if no noinclude tags are around the category, the template will add the category to every single page. You can see what I did to the template page on its history page (Template:BTStats). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting all the astral knights onto individual pages. That was one of those things on the to do list so thanks for taking care of it. =P Legato32x 04:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! I just stumbled upon it and thought these characters could use their own pages. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 05:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Note for Locations Template *Update July 29* For the template, don't forgot about the locations for the levels in Bomberman Generation and not sure if I saw it on there, but Mega Bomberman as well. Those are the only other games that have pages for their locations. Legato32x 06:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that the locations template needs a section for Bomberman 64 areas. There are already pages for them so I can plug them in if you want me to. I'll also get around to creating pages for the Bomberman World locations as well. Thanks Bermuda. Legato32x 18:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Added the new section. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Items Template I was thinking we could use a section for key items and collectibles. Things like guardian armor, gold cards, etc. could use a place on the template as well. Bomberman as a series doesn't have a huge possible list of these things and could fit into the template nicely. Legato32x 07:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Policy Note I've noticed lately that a lot of games articles have been copied from wikipedia. I think there should be a special note in the policies about not copying articles from wikipedia and maybe even a blog post to let users know. I don't know if all of them are aware that we are not wikipedia and should not be treated as such. Legato32x 05:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'll create the blog post once the wiki gains more users. That way it's more noticeable. I'll try to put a message on the main page soon. Right now, I'm spending my summer. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 05:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Cool beans. Thanks for the help Bermuda. =) :Legato32x 06:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Bomberman B-Daman (Anime series) Excuse me, Bermuda. Why did removed most of the details of the articles? :Well, the information is very identical to Wikipedia's content. As our policy, Bomberman wiki should not copy content from other websites. Besides, Wikipedia can hold false information, which I've seen from several information on their articles. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 00:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Then, where am I find the real information, cause I don't where else to look? :: Ragalo 10:10, Augest 5, 2011 :::The best option is to watch the series, either on Youtube or on another safe and reliable website that can allow you to download the anime. We can't rely on Wikipedia, even some schools deny using Wikipedia from its misleading information. Besides, Wikipedia has to get some of their information from somewhere. If they found information about the anime, then you can too. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 02:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I suppose your right. I'll try, but I'm going to need some help. Would you mind? :::Ragalo 3:47, October, 12 2011 ::::I'll try my best with any help. Locations Template While updating it with the locations from Bomberman Jetters, someone has messed up a lot of the coding and the appearance is very off. Could you take a look and iron out the problem? Thanks. Legato32x 04:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed! Leaving out one thing apparently causes a big problem. :P • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Comment War There's a conflict going on in the comments section of the Pretty Bomber page. I've never dealt with this type of thing. I thought about leaving a comment to them, but I want to check with you before doing anything. What would you recommend? Legato32x 06:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Usually, I'd just watch what users will say. Of course, you should say something before it gets rough. If it does get rough, delete the parent comments (which will delete all replies) and warn the users. Hey. Do you know how to get customizer? User:Future Beetle Promotion Bermuda, you have done a great job with this wiki and have proven yourself to be a strong member of our editing team. I have promoted you to Bureaucrat level in light of this. Congratulations. Legato32x 17:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the promotion Legato! :) I'll try to be active more and work on the anime, but working on three other wikis has got be tied up. :) Authority I just wanted to say that if there is a decision that you feel is important to be made, you do not have to check with me. I made you a beuraucrat because I want you to use all the powers at your disposal to improve things around here. I have to face the fact that I am rather new to this type of responsibility and will need help with things. Just because I'm the adopter doesn't mean I know what is always best. So if you make a decision on it, you can make the call without me if you wish. I support you entirely. Legato32x 05:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I usually always ask every admin and sometimes the community to decide what's good and not. Feedback help make the community strong and supportive and a friendly place to be in. Sometimes, the decisions I make are disapproved by other admins. Anyways, while users are requesting user rights if you are still active, I'll always have the community decide if those users are suited for the rights. ::I understand. I was wanting to have a way to talk to you outside of the wiki. Can I contact you via email or some form of IM? ::Legato32x 04:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really use e-mail. The wiki has chat that allows private messaging, however. :::That's fine but how do I send private messages? I'm not sure where to find the button. :::Legato32x 02:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll get on chat and start a pm. Security Due to the recent vandalism, I think it's time to kick this wiki up to an account only site. It would make it easier to keep track of people and their edits. I've done some research on it and here's a link for some more info. Tell me what you think. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_to_forbid_anonymous_edits%3F Legato32x 16:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I feel that blocking all anons and new registered users from editing wouldn't be in the spirit of Wikia. It would also lead the wiki to a quiet..er phase than it is now. Besides, if we need help with vandalism, we can ask the community to help out, if not, also contact the VSTF for help in fighting spam. :Yeah you have a point. We've been lucky to not have too many problems so far. I agree with you on that. :Legato32x 06:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) New Background I uploaded a new image called Background Size 2.png which you can use to make new backgrounds if you want. I ripped it from Bomberman Story DS. Legato32x 22:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I saw the mess of pages that anonymous user created earlier. I didn't have the time to get around to fixing it but thank you for doing so. Legato32x 04:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. :) Question Hey, its Nickmar2, so for episode 14 of bomberman jetters, do you want a few sentences saying its only for comedy, or do you want what really happens in the episode. Just leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! Nickmar2 04:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) nickmar2 :It's not really plot-wise, so you could probably add what the episode is about, just like what you said but with a little bit more info. Or move on to the next episode and come back to it later. Admin I talked things over previously with Plasma Bomber and I believe he would make an excellent addition as an admin on our site. The only requirement he still needs is to meet 1000 edits and from his recent editing you can see that he has really high quality for the work he does. I know him from another site and he can even translate the Japanese language to English. So when he meets the 1000 and if he applies, he has the green light from me. Legato32x 16:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :He has my approval also. :) :Cool beans. I think he'll do well to help us keep the quality of the site where we want it. :Legato32x 17:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Template for Stages I noticed Plasma Bomber has started making pages for stages and that is one critical element we are missing from this wiki. If you would be so kind as to make us a new template for stages that would be awesome of you. As far as details go, I guess include info for just gimmicks. Thanks Bermuda. 19:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Btw that was me posting that. I didn't realize I wasn't logged in. =O Legato32x 19:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great, I'll get some work on it. Any elements you want me to put? *Items (I'll probably make a separate template for this) *Gimmicks/Traps *Description (if any) *Size of the stage (if stage has more than one size) *Image *Game appearances :That's all I can think of at the top of my head. :Sounds good to me! I can't imagine there being that many details for a stage but I'm sure they'll all work. Thanks Bermuda. Legato32x 05:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request #2 Hi. Bomberman Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much Wendy. :) Message from 1999Elias sorry, should have warned you before, I'm working on another wiki and would like anyone was mad at me, I'm leaving because a wiki about something that already exists, is finite, after some time, will no longer be funny, you know ? If any of you decide to do a wiki creations Bomber, let me know because I will be attending it with great pleasure. signed 1999Elias :It's definitely okay, since it's your choice. It was a pleasure having you work with us. :) Hi, I new :P This is the real TNTV! 00:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC)TNTV help What do these Bomberman point things do? Meistar Saturn! 21:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but can you be more specific? ::I mean those points you get for earning badges here. Meistar Saturn! 05:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, there just a fun way to contribute to the wiki. But the community frowns upon those who spam or cheat for badges and actually don't put effort into building the wiki. So it's best to earn the badges the right way. New Wiki to Add On the front page where you have the external links / other wikis I found a third wiki we should make note of. http://bbdamanbakugaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Bomberman_B-Daman_Bakugaiden_Wiki Legato32x 21:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll add it once I have permission for an affiliate (just to get the users there a greeting). :Sounds good to me. I'm not sure how active they are, but at least it'll be something. :Legato32x 05:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) New Wallpaper I uploaded a new piece of a Bomberman image if you'd like to make us a new wallpaper out of it. =P Legato32x 06:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've uploaded the background. Tell me what you think! Also, I've changed the header and button colors a bit, although, I'm not liking it myself, so I need some ideas. :) :The header colors look fine to me but you can adjust them any way you want. I just like to throw out some new backgrounds from time to time but you can design the layout however you want. It all looks good to me. =) Legato32x 12:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Affiliation The founder says it is ok if our wikis our affilates. Remember the link is for putting it on affialates is :http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity.[[User:Reviewportal77|Reviewportal77]] 04:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Great. I'll add it to our affiliate list. Monsters Template The list of monsters is really piling up thanks to help from our pal Plasma Bomber. We decided that we'd like to organize the template by game. Nearly all the enemies, however, are recurring and reappear in many titles so the monsters would be grouped by the game they appeared in. So here's an example of what we would like it to look like: Monsters (In Order of Appearance) Bomberman Super Bomberman Super 2 Super 3 Super 4 Super 5 And so on and so forth. If you could rework the top half of that template for us I'd be much obliged. If you could model it like the bosses section with a link included in its title and include the games: Bomberman, Super 1-5, and Neo then I think we'd cover most of the basics and I could tweak it as we need it. 06:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) That was my post above there. I didn't realize I wasn't logged in. Legato32x 06:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll work on it tomorrow (or sometime during the week because I might have to do something tomorrow). :How's this? I did some tests on my sandbox. If it is alright, I'll go ahead and add it to the template. ::Sorry I didn't notice your second comment there. Yes that looks good. As I tweak everything I'll let you know if I need any help with it. I'll distribute all the monsters names into the correct categories. Legato32x 01:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I've replaced the monsters template. :::I was editing the template and made a hiccup. Can you fix the crazy gap I made for me? =P Legato32x 07:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fixed! List of Stages Template I thought of another template we could use Bermuda. We need one that lists the stages in Bomberman games. Once you create it, include Super 1-5 and I'll tweak it from there as I edit it. Also, not sure if it's there off the top of my head, but we could use a Stages link on the main page. No hurry on that, just whenever you feel like it. =) Thanks Bermuda. Legato32x 23:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll get on it. :D Spanish Bomberman Wiki Hi Bermuda, I have noticed that there is a spanish Bomberman Wiki, so i have create a interwiki request to link your wiki with the spanish wiki (see here). If its done you can insert the interlanguage-links with "es:" into the mainpage and articles between the wikis. [[User:NeoBomber|''Neo''Bomber]] (Diskussion) 13:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll get a work on it later. Renaming the Elemental Beast Yo Bermuda, I made a mistake on the names, the beast were named after the japanese verson of the chinese wu xing. Mind if I fix it? Ragalo March, 28, 2012 10:47 :Go right ahead! :) Thanks, buddy. Ragalo March, 28, 2012 7:08